Blooming Petals
by exominion
Summary: [Translate Fic] Kris adalah guru mate-matika sok keren dan menyebalkan , sedangkan Tao hanya murid tidak sopan yang selalu saja membuat onar . Apa jadinya jika mereka disatukan ? Forced Marriage / Arranged Marriage ? [ TaoRis / KrisTao ] RnR! -Author Baru-


**Hello guys , ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di FFn , atau mungkin translate fic pertama saya di FFn . Mohon dukungan dan review-nya , karena saya sudah susah payah men-translate salah satu cerita favorit saya di FFn . Saya sudah minta ijin sah dari sang author kok , dan author-nya itu sudah memperbolehkan saya . Jadi yang merasa pernah baca di AsianFanfics ( Perfect Complex ) mohon jangan mengira saya mem-plagiat . Terimakasih . **

**Halaman Pertama ; Hari Ini Adalah Hari Ini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Original Story by Cylinder **

**. **

**. **

" _**Huang Zi Tao ! Kembalikan dompetku sekarang juga ! " **_

" _**Na-na-na-na-na , la-la-la-la , Wu Laoshi jelek sekali ! Aku tidak dengar tri-li-li-li-li ! " **_

" _**Wu Yi Fan ! Huang Zi Tao ! Ikut saya sekarang juga ! " **_

Momen ' kucing nakal ' dan ' anjing sok keren ' sudah usai dengan tidak hebatnya ketika jari gendut dan tebal milik kepala sekolah Shin Ki menjewer telinga mereka . Membuat mereka berdua meringis kesakitan . Selalu saja seperti ini , mereka akan bertengkar dipagi hari , berlari di koridor sekolah , hanya karena masalah _sepele _. Dan Tao adalah orang yang akan memperbesar masalah tersebut . Dan akhirannya , kedua dari mereka akan menerima hukuman dari kepala sekolah .

Para murid , staff dan guru yang berada diarea sana hanya bisa berpura – pura tidak melihat sesuatu yang telah terjadi berberapa detik yang lalu . Tentu saja siswi – siswi dan para guru perempuan perduli dengan Kris , sehingga mereka sedang mengutuk Tao dalam hati mereka .

Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal , " Huang Zi Tao , sudah berberapa kali aku katakan agar kau tidak membuat masalah dengan guru berambut pirang itu , " ujarnya dalam hati .

Sekarang Tao dan Kris sudah duduk didepan meja kepala sekolah . Tao menggerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan membuang muka dari arah tatapan tajam guru mate – matika yang selalu diajaknya untuk bertengkar , Kris . Sang kepala sekolah hanya bisa menghela nafas , apakah ada hari tanpa kedua mahluk ini betengkar ? Kedua dari mereka selalu saja bertengkar , dan yang melapor hanya Baek Hyun , Chan Yeol dan Zhang Laoshi .

" Kris itu tinggi , tamfan , mempesona , dan perfeksionis . Aku itu gay dan aku jatuh cinta dengannya , " dia berfikir , " tetapi Tao juga sangat lucu , menggemaskan , walaupun ia terkenal dengan sikap jahilnya , " ujarnya dalam hati plin – plan , dasar kepala sekolah labil .

Kemarin Chan Yeol melapor jika Kris memasukan 100 gram bubuk cabai super pedas kedalam milkshake stroberi milik Tao . Kemarin Baek Hyun juga melapor jika Tao tao memasukan 85 mililiter dari kecap asin kedalam minuman isotonik milik Kris . Dan kemarin , Zhang Laoshi juga melaporkan jika Tao dan Kris bertengkar saat pelajaran olah raga , sehingga anak kecil menjadi korban tendangan mereka .

Tao dan Kris menatap satu sama lain tajam , mengabaikan kepala sekolah yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan bosan . Tao meleletkan lidahnya keluar dan menginjak sepatu kulit milik guru mate – matika kelasnya itu . _Ouch , _katanya tanpa dosa . Kris membelakkan matanya dan menatap Tao lebih tajam dari sebelumnya , ia menggeser kursi miliknya agar jarak dirinya dan Tao lebih dekat . Sehingga ia bisa mencubit pinggang milik Tao sekeras yang ia bisa . _Sialan kau pedofil . _

Lagi – lagi pertengkaran menggunakan telepati . Kwon Sonsaengnim , tepatnya kepala sekolah ini merasakan jika kepalanya akan terbelah menjadi dua setelah ini . Kris dan Tao seperti tidak sadar jika sang kepala sekolah telah mempelototi mereka sedari tadi .

Telefon genggam milik Tao bergetar , ia tidak meminta izin dari kedua guru tersebut sambil berdiri . Ketika Kris baru saja ingin mengoceh akibat sikapnya yang tidak sopan , Tao sudah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut .

Dari : Medusa Jelek  
Untuk : Panda  
Isi : Huang Zi Tao ! Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Lu Han , apa yang kau lakukan , apa yang terjadi dan hal bodoh apa yang kau ulangi disekolah ! Sepulang sekolah , cepat jemput adikmu , TITIK GAPAKE KOMA ! Tidak boleh kabur atau kemana - mana , apa lagi main ketempat bermain . Ok ? Tidak ada permintaan lain .

" Lu Han – ge jahat , " ucap Tao dan berdecak kesal .

Bell pulang sekolah sudah berdering sepuluh menit yang lalu , murid sudah pulang , ada juga yang masih menunggu teman mereka , makan dikafetaria , mengikuti kegiatan tambahan , CCA , membantu guru , menunggu keluarga dan supir untuk menjemput mereka . Kecuali Tao yang masih saja duduk lurus dibangku miliknya .

Ia menumpu dagu runcing miliknya diatas meja sambil bergumam kecil , _mengutuk guru sok tamfan itu didalam hati _. Ia merasa sangat malas sekarang , apa lagi Hee Chul menyuruhnya untuk menjemput sang adik sepulang sekolah , hukuman macam apa itu ? Bilang saja nenek lampir itu sedang malas untuk menjemput sang adik , _dasar tua _. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya , ia dilema sekarang .

Apakah dia harus menjemput sang adik seperti perintah sang nenek lampir – ibu tirinya – atau bermain ke game center bersama Jun Hyung , Doo Joon dan Dong Woon ? Ia tidak ingin hidupnya selesai dengan dirinya ber-crossdressing sebagai wanita , hukuman aneh dari Hee Chul . Ia segera membereskan bukunya dan pergi dari ruang kelas .

Ia berdiri dengan rapih didepan Shin Ki Kindergarten Division dan menghela nafasnya lega , ia menatap jam tangan ditangan kiri miliknya . Telat , telat dan Huang Zi Tao telat untuk tiga puluh menit . Mungkin saja Xue Fang marah , sehingga ia melaporkan kepada Hee – " Tao-ge ! " Suara garing berkata .

Xue Fang sedang menggandeng tangan gadis kecil .

" Siapa gadis itu ? Demi Tuhan tuh ? " Ujar Tao dalam hati sambil mempelototi adiknya yang asyik menggenggam erat tangan gadis kecil yang lebih pendek berberapa senti dari dirinya , membuat mereka terlihat seperti pasangan cilik .

_Padahal aku sudah tujuh belas tahun , tahun ini dan belum punya pacar sama sekali , walaupun aku sudah menolak banyak wanita sih , tee-hee . Bagaimana bisa bocah kecil menyebalkan itu melewati pangkat kakaknya sendiri yang jelas – jelas belum mempunyai pacar ? RAWR . Apakah Hee Chul dan Han Geng memperbolehkan dirinya berpacaran ? Atau aku harus menjadi contoh yang baik ? HOEK . _

" Wu Xiao Ling ! " Laki – laki dengan suara rendah berkata dan menggendong Xue Fang .

Kris adalah orang yang menggendong adiknya sekarang , Huang Zi Tao . Seseorang harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sekarang juga , sebelum namja berparas panda ini pingsan dengan dua darah mengalir dari hidung miliknya .

**Blackout . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So guys , gimana ? Seru ga ceritanya ? Seru kan ! Ini fanfic aku suka banget , terus keren gitu deh , tapi karena banyak bahasa kotor , jadi agak susah men-translate nya . Karena bulan ini bulan umat Muslim , saya harus mengganti seluruh bahasa kotor menjadi bahasa yang sedikit sopan ( Walaupun saya bukan Muslim ) . ^^ Yang puasa mohon puasa ^^ . **


End file.
